


Sharks Won't Hide Their Teeth

by HannaM



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanato has his cake and eats it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks Won't Hide Their Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



> I was doing a lot of refreshing myself on game canon while working on this but I left it vague enough that it's entirely possible to set it post-anime.

It was hopeless, Yui knew, to imagine Kanato could stay in a good mood for very long. Most nights his good moods barely lasted ten minutes. So when she went to the trouble of doing nice things for him it was less to keep him happy and more to keep him from being really unhappy. Or bored. In some ways, bored was the worst of all.  
  
So, after a nerve-wracking couple of hours in the kitchen under Reiji's intent supervision, Yui had managed to produce a frosted vanilla cake and hot chocolate, which she had arranged on a tray with knife, fork, cup and saucer for the purpose of surprising Kanato with room service.  
  
"You'll spoil his appetite," Reiji had said.  
  
"He never eats things that aren't sweet anyway," Yui had shot back.  
  
(As frightening as Reiji still was to Yui, she had gained confidence once she realized that Reiji was more interested in avoiding direct conflict with his younger brother than tormenting her-- and Kanato did not like to share his toys)

"Mmm, bitch-chan smells delicious!" Laito sauntered into the kitchen, leaning over Yui's shoulder. "Is there enough here for all of us?'

"I didn't make this for everyone to share," Yui said, trying to shift away from him. Laito's hand closed on her wrist and she quickly added, "I'm sorry. I can get you something later if--"

Laito laughed unpleasantly. "That sort of food doesn't interest me. I thought bitch-chan might want to share something a little more... intimate." Yui flinched at his breath on her neck.

"Laito," Reiji said sharply. "If you can't control yourself in my kitchen, you'll have to clean up any messes that ensue."

Laito gave a dramatic sigh and stepped away from her, grinning as Yui swept up the tray and headed out of the kitchen as quickly as she could.  
  
Yui was relieved to not run into any of the other brothers on her way to Kanato's room. Her relief was short lived, however, as she realized in order to open the door she would have to balance the entire tray on one hand. She was not particularly clumsy most of the time, but if something startled her while she was maneuvering, Yui worried that she might drop the tray and spill the pot of hot chocolate, which would almost certainly lead to some kind of punishment.  
  
Bracing the tray against her torso with one arm and hand firmly gripping the end, Yui turned the knob with her newly freed hand and entered the room.  
  
Kanato was sitting at the windowsill, Teddy propped up across from him with the night breeze ruffling his hair and clothes. He didn't seem to notice Yui at all.  
  
"I brought you something," Yui ventured, once she had closed the door and taken the tray back into two hands.  
  
"Did I tell you to do that?" Kanato snapped, still looking out the window. Then, just as Yui was wondering if she should quietly back out, he turned with a sweet smile and asked, all deceptive innocence, "Is it sweet? Did you make it?"  
  
Yui nodded, supposing it was all right to set the tray down on his desk then. "Cake and hot chocolate. I thought you might be hungry."  
  
"Are you hungry, Teddy?" Kanato grinned. "Teddy isn't hungry, so I'll have all of it." He swung his legs out and landed lightly on the floor, moving to pour himself a cup of the chocolate.  
  
He had left Teddy balanced precariously by the open window. Yui eyed the stuffed toy warily. "Is it really all right for Teddy to sit there? What if he falls?"  
  
But Kanato wasn't listening, as he had just taken a sip of hot chocolate. Yui, still looking at Teddy, missed the moment when his bright face twisted into fury. He seized the pot and threw it, letting the contents bubble out onto the floor. "How dare you!"  
  
Yui started, and took a step back. "I… what did I do? Isn't it good?"  
  
"It's not sweet enough!" Kanato snarled. "I hate it! How could you bring me something so worthless!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Yui said quietly, because there was really nothing else she could say. "I thought I put in a lot of sugar."  
  
"Well, you were wrong!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Are you really sorry? Or were you just thinking of yourself? You made it for yourself, admit it!"  
  
"I said I was sorry, and I meant it, but I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't thinking of you," Yui retorted, nails digging into her palms. "I thought it was sweet enough."  
  
"So you liked it? If you liked it so much, you should get on your knees and lick it up. Teddy won't touch this swill, so you might as well get a taste."  
  
Yui stared at him. "Wouldn't it be easier for me to clean with a napkin? I could get a mop--"  
  
"No!" Kanato shrieked, looking dangerously near tears. "On your knees! Now!"  
  
She dropped to the floor immediately. Better to get it over with soon before he thought of something even more degrading. Resolutely not looking at Kanato, Yui scrambled onto her hands and knees and  crawled over to the mess, bending down over it. She hesitated a fraction of an inch above the chocolate, which was still settling after having finally mostly dribbled out of the pot. Was she really doing this? Surely she could find a way to deceive him without actually licking--  
  
"Are you waiting for another command?" Kanato sounded pleased. "Teddy thinks you're being defiant.  But Teddy's wrong, isn't he? You're being good today. Lick it all up and show me I'm right."  
  
Her time was up, and she hadn't thought of a way out. Yui squeezed her eyes shut and gingerly put out her tongue to do what she'd been told.  
  
It wasn't so much the taste that was awful, though she definitely suspected she was getting bits of dust and other debris along with the chocolate (which seemed perfectly sweet to Yui). It was the pain in her knees and lower back after the first few minutes, the increasing dryness of her tongue, and the overwhelming, miserable shame.  
  
She heard Kanato laughing, and her eyes stung. This, too, shall pass, she reminded herself, trying to clamp down on the anger bubbling deep in her.  
  
Suddenly his hand closed on her head and seized her by the hair, jerking her head up. Yui froze, her tongue still hanging out of her parted mouth. Kanato beamed down at her, as if he'd never been upset. "Aren't you grateful I let you have some? You probably thought I wouldn't even let you taste your own hard work. But I'm very generous, aren't I, Teddy?"  
  
Yui wasn't sure whether she was supposed to answer him or not. Evidently she wasn't, because Kanato stroked her face with his other hand and remarked, "I like your face this way. Yui-san looks so cute when she's afraid."  
  
She instinctively drew her tongue back into her mouth, and Kanato laughed. His free hand left her face and moved to the collar of her blouse. A nervous whimper escaped Yui's lips, and she squeezed her eyes shut for fear of reprisal.  
  
Instead, she felt something wet brush against her cheek. "Very cute," Kanato purred into her ear. Yui gasped as he ripped her blouse in a quick motion. Before she could protest, he licked her again.  
  
"I can hear your sweet blood pulsing in your veins, inviting me." His grip loosened on her hair, stroking it and moving down to the base of her neck. "At least you can't ruin that taste."  
  
Yui felt his teeth against her neck and flinched, eyes flying open. "Please don't--"  
  
She expected Kanato to tense, possibly to scream at her. Instead, his teeth and hand left her neck and he lifted his head. Just as she was wondering if he might let her go, he snatched the knife off the tray and pressed the dull end into the bare skin beneath her collarbone. "Would you prefer it if I took blood from you this way?"

"No!" Yui didn't dare pull back for fear Kanato would turn the knife. "If you're hungry, can't you have the cake instead? I promise it's very sweet."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to trick me? I don't want it now. If I let you leave, you'll just run off to some other man. Did you think it would be so easy to make me happy?"

"No," Yui repeated, on the edge of panic. "No, I wouldn't do that, I--"

_"I don't believe you!"_ Kanato screamed.

Her ears were ringing. "Not the knife," Yui said quietly. "You can have my blood, but please don't use the knife." She couldn't believe what she was saying, but she saw no other way out.

Kanato's teary eyes brightened. He tossed the knife away carelessly, his hand sliding back up through Yui's hair with a gentleness that in no way eased Yui's dread.

Her neck exposed, Kanato leaned in again. "I'll make sure you don't smell of anyone but me."

Oh God, he must have smelled Laito on her clothes, and thought... there was no way to deny it without making Kanato even more suspicious. Yui swallowed, and nodded.

Kanato licked her ear. "Your fear smells wonderful. But you can relax. I know you like it better when I make it good."

She was shaking now, whether from terror or... something else, she no longer knew.

"I'll have the cake later. I'm sure it's delicious." He sank his teeth into her neck, and Yui cried out as pleasure overwhelmed her


End file.
